


Пусть

by Tae Mi (taemi_ameiro), WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Animal Death, Cruelty, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Theft, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat, hunger
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemi_ameiro/pseuds/Tae%20Mi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Юн заботится о здоровье Ао, но у Шинъи свои резоны.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q5: тексты ME, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Пусть

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно, некоторое отклонение от канона в плане отношения жителей деревни к Шинъе. В детстве взрослые его боятся чуть меньше, чем на момент встречи с Йоной.

В ночной тиши почти не было слышно звуков, только тихо трещал догорающий костер, чуть слышно шелестели кроны деревьев, да где-то изредка ухали птицы — то ли совы, то ли филины. Шинъя сидел, уютно завернувшись в свою белую мохнатую шкуру, расслабленный вкусной едой и ощущением безопасности. Он изредка поглядывал на спутников, которые тоже почти все молчали, и наслаждался мыслью, что здесь он сыт, обогрет и ему ничто не угрожает.

Ао тоже сидел рядом. Он то и дело таскал из деревянной чашки съедобные корешки, что набрал Юн к ужину, и уплетал за обе щеки.

— Он слишком много ест, — вдруг заявил Юн. Его голос прозвучал слишком громко, а слова… Шинъя вздрогнул, услышав их, зрачки его расширились, а перед глазами понеслись образы. Шинъя уже не разбирал, как Юн говорил что-то о здоровье белок, о том, что Ао слишком набрал вес, что это вредно и опасно — он погрузился в образы, которые захватили его и заставили оцепенеть.  


«Он слишком много ест», — слышал Шинъя фразу из своего детства на все лады. Она кружилась вокруг него, принося новые и новые воспоминания. Она появилась тогда, когда Ао уже оставил его, но сам Шинъя был слишком мал. Он не справлялся с хозяйством, а после, когда деревенские перебрались в горы, его все равно пришлось оставить. Он не мог найти себе пищи и несколько раз травился и чуть не умер в одной из пещер. Посмотрев на его попытки прожить самостоятельно, староста деревни велел поселить его в одной из семей, потом в другой, потом — в третьей. И все отказывались от него почти сразу. «Он слишком много ест», — повторяли они раз за разом как мантру. И староста кивал, брал его за руку и уводил в другую семью, ту, которая готова была принять лишний рот.

Шинъя даже сейчас не мог сказать, много ли он ел для ребенка или нет, но он точно помнил то изматывающее чувство голода, которое не исчезало ни после питья, ни после скудной порции пищи, что полагалась ему как подкидышу. Семьи были разные, но обеды, завтраки, ужины — всегда одинаковые. Его не пускали за стол, пихали ему в руки миску с водянистой похлебкой или безвкусной травой, корочку хлеба и стакан воды. Он жевал свою корочку, наблюдая за тем, как дети хозяев едят вдоволь за ярко освещенными столами, словно они богачи и прославленные герои, а Шинъя — всего лишь дворняга, которую пустили погреться. Уже потом Шинъя понял, что пара-тройка, а то и единственная свеча, никогда не давали достаточно света в их темных подземных жилищах. Но в детстве, сидя в углу с чуть теплой миской почти безвкусной похлебки, он завидовал тем, кому разрешено быть за столом и есть вволю. 

Думать об этом было внезапно больно, и Шинъя попытался подавить незваные образы. Но вслед за ними пришли другие воспоминания. О том, как Шинъя осознал, что взрослые не всегда правы, что часто можно пойти против их воли и желаний. И о том, как он уже не ждал с благоговением момента, когда в руки ему сунут чуть теплую миску, он вставал по ночам и тихо, как тень, оставив свои бубенчики под подушкой, прокрадывался к еде. Он не брал много, но уже того, что удавалось украсть, хватало, чтобы заглушить голод, который преследовал его, кажется, постоянно. 

Шинъя вспоминал о том, как однажды его поймали. Было бы странно, если бы неуклюжий подросток не попался. Шинъя хотел бы забыть тот день, но не мог не помнить, как его застала женщина, чьего имени он уже не помнил, как она вскрикнула испуганно и удивленно, как проснулся ее мужчина и подскочил спросонья, как он схватил Шинъю за плечо, как швырнул в стену, выбив воздух из легких, как бил, сначала кулаком, а потом ногами, как кричала женщина и плакали дети. Все это запомнилось Шинъе калейдоскопом картинок, запахом крови и страха. Мужчина разбил ему нос, кровь теплой красной струйкой текла на пол, заливая единственный его наряд, вызывая привкус железа на губах. 

Шинъя помнил, как тогда он сжался у стены, принимая удары один за другим. Тогда он почти не чувствовал их, но после они не раз напоминали о себе: на затылке рана то и дело начинала кровить, опухший локоть сгибался с трудом, а там, куда попадала тяжелая рука мужчины, налились крупные багровые кровоподтеки — назвать их обычными синяками не поворачивался язык. Все закончилось тем, что мужчина выкинул его из пещеры, женщина собрала его небогатые пожитки и отвела к старосте. Утирая кровь с лица, Шинъя шел за ней молча и думал, что знал, как все закончится. Он думал, что староста выпорет его, как порол некоторых непослушных детей в деревне, а потом отдаст новой семье, но тот ничего не сделал. Он посмотрел на Шинъю с отвращением и разочарованием, похлопал по плечу женщину, что привела его, взял его вещи и велел: «Иди за мной». И Шинъя пошел. 

Чем дальше уходили они вглубь пещер, тем больше Шинъя хотел сбежать. Но, куда? Куда может пойти такое проклятое чудовище, как он? Шинъя не знал, поэтому шел за старостой, сжимая в кулаке колокольчик и стараясь заглушить его звук. Внезапно ему стало стыдно за свое несовершенство, за свое проклятие, за дурацкое чувство голода и собственную слабость. Стыд сжигал его, разъедал душу, вытягивая все силы, которых и так не осталось в ноющем от побоев теле. Он не хотел быть заметным, хотел раствориться в этом темном коридоре, чтобы староста, обернувшись, уже не увидел его. Но желания Шинъи никогда не исполнялись. 

«Здесь, — сказал тогда староста, проводя рукой по воздуху, — здесь кончается деревня. Здесь мы будем оставлять тебе еду. Место для ночлега найдешь сам».

Староста поставил на землю огарок свечи и ушел не оборачиваясь. Шинъя долго глядел ему вслед, потом сел на землю и… Он хотел бы заплакать, но слезы не шли. Он так и просидел до следующего дня, когда староста пришел вновь с едой и тряпками. Шинъя хотел было что-то сказать, но не смог. Староста тоже не проронил ни слова. Так началась его новая жизнь. 

Шинъя помнил, как долго бродил по пещерам в поисках подходящего места для ночлега. Один раз он наткнулся на страшную картину: в одном из отнорков, что выходили почти на поверхность, лежали три зверька. Один из них, самый маленький, выглядел особенно неприятно из-за облезшей шкурки и источал неприятный запах, а тот, что покрупнее, просто окоченел и пялился на Шинъю своими помутневшими темными глазками. Шинъя посмотрел на них с жалостью и оглянулся вокруг в поисках чего-то, где можно было бы их похоронить. Вдруг боковым зрением он заметил движение. Как удивился и обрадовался он тогда, что один из зверьков был еще жив!

Шинъя вспомнил, как подхватил на руки полуживой комочек, бросился к месту, где ему оставляли еду, напоил зверька и накормил, кое-как размочив корочку в тарелке. Зверек пил и ел с трудом, но жадно, цепляясь за жизнь всеми своими четырьмя когтистыми лапками. Шинъя выходил его тогда, а через некоторое время вернулся, чтобы похоронить полуразложившиеся трупики. Делать это было неприятно, Шинъя то и дело прикрывал глаза, чтобы не видеть облезлой шерстки, мутных глазок и белых личинок, что копошились внутри, а кое-где и снаружи. Он заложил мертвых зверьков камнями, надеясь, что больше никогда не наткнется на такую безрадостную картину. 

Время шло, бельчонок поправился, но время, когда он чуть не умер от голодной смерти, видимо, оставило отпечаток на его характере — зверек все время ел. Шинъя делился с ним своей скудной порцией, что приносили ему деревенские, но прожорливую белку было не прокормить. 

«Он слишком много ест», — подумал однажды Шинъя и тут же испугался собственной мысли. Это воспоминание вернуло его в реальность.  


Вокруг было так же темно, все так же потрескивал огонь и ухали совы. Перед глазами Шинъи возникла рука Юна, который хотел отобрать у Ао очередной корешок, и Шинъя мягко перехватил Юна за запястье.

— Пусть, — только шепнул он.

Что-то в его голосе было такое, что Юн не решился спорить.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q5"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IjVO3Q.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
